Twins That Keep Secrets
by Magicgirl29
Summary: Thanks to Mrs. Weasley George is now a prefect, Fred feels isolated when he hardly ever see's George and is crushed that his twin is keeping screts from him, but Fred does not understand that George is in serious danger! Snape/Fred/George
1. George The Prefect

"George, George! You're a prefect I am so proud of you!" Exclaimed Mrs. Weasley one morning over breakfast, she had received a note from Professor McGonagall.

"WHAT?" Said the twins in unison, George scrambled from his seat and grabbed the letter. He read it aloud.

_Dear Mr. George Weasley,_

_I am proud to announce that you have been selected for this year's Gryffindor prefect. Now that your brother, Percy, has left Hogwarts you have been chosen to carry on in his footsteps. We received a letter from your mother and agreed with her that being a prefect will help you understand school rules and teach you right from wrong. _

_Hoping you are well_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

"You wrote to McGonagall suggesting I should be a prefect?" Snapped George. Mrs. Weasley frowned.

"Someone needs to teach you the difference between right and wrong!" She snapped.

"I know the difference I just _choose_ wrong!" He argued back. Molly frowned at him and snatched a piece of parchment.

"What're you doing?" Asked Fred as he looked up at his mother. She angrily pointed a quill at George and said.

"I am writing back to Minerva and you **will **be a prefect!" George was so angry that he ran upstairs to his and Fred's room and slapped the door shut. Fred glared at Molly while she wrote the letter then eventually he ran up to talk to his twin.

George was sat up on his bed his hands covered his face and his fringe was stuck up in the air as his fingers had pushed it up while he covered his face. Fred walked over and sat on his bed which was directly next to George's.

"Our fourth year's gonna suck" Said Fred glumly. George removed his hands' from his face and straightened his fringe so it matched Freds'.

"Why?" Said George as though nothing had happened. "I'm a prefect that means we will _never _get caught" Fred smirked a little.

"I like your thinking... But you don't really-" Knowing what he was about to say George finished for him.

"-Want to be a prefect? No I don't, but at least we won't get caught"

"You do realise this is to separate us, you know so we don't do pranks anymore"

"I know, and hey it's me and you, partners in crime they can never stop us as long as we stick together. Right?" George said enthusiastically.

"Right!" Fred said brightly. The boy's high fived each other and started packing early, before Molly came upstairs to shout at George for slamming doors as he had done earlier.

"Fred have you seen my stuff?" Asked George chucking Fred his school jumper. Fred looked around and pointed at the bag next to his twin.

"It's there"

"No you twit that's your bag" Said George throwing a pillow playfully at Fred, who went all dramatic and fell off of his bed.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley!" Said McGonagall walking up to George. "I have been looking for you, what are you doing up here?" She asked confused. The twins shared the same luck of confusion and then George spoke.

"This is where I sleep... Isn't it?"

"No my dear prefects sleep somewhere different" Said McGonagall pulling George away. Fred stood up and watched as his brother was pulled away, George looked nervous and he had a good reason to be but at last he spoke up.

"No professor wait... I can't leave me and Fred we've never been apart" George sounded like a small child to McGonagall, she had expected this of cause but this was ridiculous.

"Now Mr. Weasley don't be so childish, come on" She said continuing to pull on his arm until he was fully out of the room. Fred was left alone and it felt too strange, what would he do without his twin?

That night Fred went to bed but he was not asleep. He looked across to where his brother was supposed to be lying and saw a different kid laying there instead. Fred and George had only been separated once when they were born and a second time when they were being punished by their father for forcing Ron to do an unbreakable vow with them. Arthur made Fred and George sit in two separate rooms for an hour. _A whole hour! _They never tried doing the vow with Ron again that was for sure.

But now everything was different at least then he _knew _where his brother was but now he had no idea _where _he was. He closed his eyes and one single tear fell down his cheek.

Over time it was almost like a wall was growing between the twins. At first it wasn't so bad, they saw each other and hung out like normal, a prank or two every now and again but then it slowly changed. After a few months George became so busy that he hardly had any time to spend with Fred, it got to the point where they saw each other in the corridors and at the breakfast table.

Then they only saw each other in the corridors they waved a little and said "Hi" and that was all, but then George became so busy that he hardly ever saw Fred.

There was a huge hole in Fred's heart that he could not fill, he started moping around and pretty soon he never pulled pranks. One day he skipped potions class to wonder, alone, around the corridors. His sneaky mind told him that someone was coming but not really caring, not without George, he just kept walking until he heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Fred?" Asked George, Fred spun around to see his twin for the first time in ages. His brother was just in front of him but he never felt so far away.

"George!" Said Fred, he was completely shocked. Another prefect called "Andy" appeared next to George.

"Ah good work George we've been searching for him for a while" Said Andy. Fred's mouth made an O. He looked to George hoping he would create a distraction so that Fred could escape and not be punished for breaking the rules. "Come on George we take him to potions and we get a break" Andy said in George's ear. George's eyes fell shut as Andy spoke but when the other prefect had finished speaking George looked up at Fred with sorrow filled eyes that seemed to say "I'm sorry" Fred could not believe it! Was his brother a true prefect now? Was he no longer a trouble maker?

Andy gave George a little nudge and eventually George moved forward and grabbed Fred by his upper arms. Andy smiled and in a nasty and cold voice said to Fred.

"Your brother is one of us now" He sniggered, this was totally un-Gryffindor- like behaviour, George remained silent as Andy walked to the second floor to seek out any other rule breakers. The potions classroom was on the other side of school George started to escort Fred there (his hands still gripping Fred's upper arms).

"George what're you doing?" Said Fred struggling a little in his brother's grasp. George remained silent. "L-Let go of me!" He ordered strongly.

"I can't!" Snapped George, he sounded as though he was biting back tears.

"What's wrong?"

"If I don't do what I'm told he'll keep doing it" Breathed George through gritted teeth.

"Who? And what will who do?" Fred was confused his brother was making no sense.

"I can't tell you!" There had never been secrets between them before, something must really be wrong. Fred wriggled free from his brother's grip and pulled him into a nearby closet which he had enchanted to grow whenever they entered.

"Tell me, there's no secrets between us remember?" He urged his twin. George looked like he was going to rip out his own hair. He was so unstable, he was a wreck, something was eating at his insides.

"I can't or he'll hurt me again!" George cried as though he was going mad. His eyes were filled with nothing but fear and worry, Fred had never seen his twin in such a state.

"I won't let anyone hurt you I promise" He said softly. Suddenly the door opened and Snape stood in the doorway.

"Ah, thank you George you have discovered Fredrick. Ten points from Gryffindor Fred!" Fred didn't care about house points right now, something was wrong with George and he made it his mission to find out what was wrong.

Later George stood in Snapes office. Severus was in front of him but apart from that no-one else was in the room. The Weasley boy seemed nervous,

"What did you tell him?" Asked Snape.

"Nothing sir" Said George looking at the ground.

"DON'T... toy with me boy... You know if you don't do what I say you'll just make things worse for yourself!" George nodded. "Now what did you tell him?"

"Nothing sir I swear!"

"Give me your word" Snape shot back.

"I give you my word" He replied back seriously.

"Very well get out!" He spat out, horrid venom spat out from his voice. George left the room, he felt so alone and so scared that he could not turn to anyone, not even his own brother. What was he going to do?


	2. A World Of Pain

**A/N: Before you read I need to say. In the first chapter I wrote that Fred said. "Our forth year's gonna suck" I got the years mixed up and I actually meant it to be the twins ****sixth ****year. Ok carry on. **

For the first time in a while George did not eat with the other prefects, instead he ate alone in the hall. Ron walked in alone, Hermione and Harry were finishing some last minute homework, he spotted his older brother and wore a smile.

"Hey!" He said sitting down, George's tired eyes looked up at his younger brother. "You look horrible!"

"Oh thanks Ron" He said bitterly.

"I didn't mean..."

"No, no" Said George waving the thought away. "It's ok" Ron nodded and started to put some bacon and eggs on his plate.

"You alright?" George didn't answer; he stared motionlessly at the, empty, bowl in front of him. "George"

"How did you know _I _was George?" He asked looking up at his younger brother, trying to be cheery in whatever way he could.

"Because... I know that Fred doesn't wear a prefect badge" He pointed to the small badge on George's chest. He looked down to where Ron was pointing and muttered.

"Don't remind me" Just then Fred walked into the room, again alone, and spotted George. Memories of what was said last night ran through his mind.

_He'll hurt me again_

_I can't tell you!_

He jerked back to the present and sat opposite George on the bench. Ron stood up after finishing his breakfast.

"Where're you off?" Asked George.

"I need to persuade Hermione to help... Do... My potions essay, later" George shuddered at the word, potion, as it was too horrible to be reminded of Snape. Ron was gone now and Fred was staring at George with a questioning look on his face, which George could easily read.

"I'm fine Fred" He told him. He turned slightly to see Snape at the staff table, his piercing black eyes cut into George until he finally pulled his attention away.

"George, last night... You said that someone would hurt you... Who did you mean?" Asked Fred with a serious look on his face.

"No-one, I- I didn't mean it I..." He couldn't think of what to say and he couldn't tell him that it was Snape who was forcing him to change.

"George; W- what's going on?" Fred looked shocked and taken aback at his brothers' strange behaviour "We've never had secrets before... Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Andy walked up to George and stood next to him.

"Ahem" He coughed, without looking George knew who it was and closed his eyes and sighed.

"George?"

"I have to go" He said standing from his seat. Fred stood up also but did not follow his brother or Andy out of the room.

"You're improving already Mr. Weasley" Said Snape as he and George were yet again alone in the potion masters office. George remained silent. Snape stood from his desk and stared at him. "Alright I want to know what Fred is planning"

"Planning sir?" George replied not really sure what he meant.

"Yes! It has been brought to my attention that there has been a large decrease from my classroom all of them different ingredients and various viles... Do you know anything about this?"

"No sir" George shook his head. He honestly did not know that his brother was planning on pulling any pranks; he was disappointed that Fred was playing pranks without him but still, he would never tell on his brother.

"Well then I want you to find out just what it is he is doing and report back to me... Understood?" George was silent, he was afraid of being hurt. "IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" George muttered.

"..." Snape became aggravated.

"Fine... play it your way but you have forced my hand" Before George could even think of running Snape cried out "_Imperio!" _Snape explained again what he wanted done and George nodded.

"Yes professor"

"Good, you're excused. Now get out of my sight" George turned and slowly left for the Gryffindor tower.

George walked into the Gryffindor common room he saw Fred; he was improving a product he and George once did that was called "Instant darkness powder".

"Hey!" Said George cheerfully walking through the portrait hole with a bounce in his step. Fred stood from the chair he was sat on and stared at George (they were the only ones in the room).

"George?" Said Fred. "Are you ok?"

"Of cause! Why wouldn't I be?" He said cheerfully.

"Well this morning-"

"So what are we doing? Working on the darkness powder?" Fred nodded. "Great, well let's get cracking!" Fred knew something was wrong; he sat down with George and worked on the powder.

"So what're we going to do with it?" Asked George. "What prank were you thinking of doing?"

"How did you know I was planning a prank? We've hardly even seen each other"

"I'm your brother Fred, you can't keep anything from me" He smiled.

_I wish I could say the same. _"Well... I was thinking we set this off in Snapes room, it took a lot of his potions to get the outcome as dark as it is, we need to use this in his room and see what the result is" He finished smiling.

George clapped his hands together "Great idea buddy when should we do it?" Fred checked his muggle watch, which Arthur had given him, and smiled.

"Well its only 3:30 how about we try it now!" George smirked.

"Ok, I'll go down and keep everyone away and make sure Snape doesn't show, wait for me before you set the powder off ok?" Fred smiled and nodded. George ran downstairs to the dungeons.

Fred stood in Snapes empty classroom waiting for George to show up so he could test out the powder. Eventually George walked into the room,

"Alright" Said Fred "Ready to set this bad boy off?" He smirked.

"Not so fast Mr. Weasley" Said Snape coming in from behind George. Fred's mouth hung open in shock, Snape caught them out, at least that's what he thought until Snape next spoke. "Thank you George you did the right thing" George nodded and in a hoarse voice said.

"Yes sir" He looked back at Fred coldly as Snape moved over to Fred.

"Ten points from Gryffindor" Snape told him. He placed a firm hand on Fred's shoulder "I shall escort you back to your dorm and you will join me tomorrow for detention" He pushed Fred and they walked to the door. Fred stopped when he reached George- who seemed completely impassive- he saw the badge and became so heartbroken that he could not help but say.

"Traitor!" The venom in his voice was thick and there was a deep sense of loathing in Fred's eyes as he was pulled away. George stood in the room feeling dumbstruck at what he had just heard and even more shocked that he had turned his brother in.

Again George was stood before Snape in his office. Although, this time George was furious and was not afraid to show it either.

"HOW COULD YOU!" He screamed at Severus who wore a mask of indifference. "MY OWN BROTHER WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" He slammed his fists on Snapes desk until the potions master stood and walked around the desk towards George, who knew he had gone too far, backed away.

"You must learn George Weasley! You must learn how to behave, you are not, well, the biggest failure in your family, your brother is holding you back from great things. Why with a little more time you could be as noble as your brother Percy"

"PERCY!" He was NOT going to be compared to that prat. "That's it Snape! You can't force me to do this I QUIT!" He threw the badge to the floor and stomped on it. Snape looked like he had murder in his eyes which made George back away a little more.

"Big mistake Weasley" George was scared. "You know what happens when you don't do as asked" George tried to run but he was to slow! _"Crucio!" _

George fell to the ground in pain. It was midnight so no-one was around to help him, not even the other prefects. He screeched and cried for the pain to stop, he begged for mercy as pain sank through his whole body.

"PLEASE!... PLEASE STOP PLEASE!" He cried. Snape pressed the curse on harder.

"You see what happens when you disobey me Weasley! This is your punishment! This is what helps you learn, makes you stronger!" He removed the curse and George lay still for a few moments on the hard ground. He shouldn't have disobeyed, he should have done what he was told. "Now get out!" He snapped.

Snape grabbed George by his robes and threw him out of the door and slammed it shut. George lay there for a few moments still in pain from the curse. His brother thinks he's a traitor and he has just suffered the torture curse, what else could go wrong. He continued to lie on the floor wishing, almost begging to an invisible person. _Somebody kill me now!_

**A/N: Oh poor George I am cruel but don't blame me blame my evil plot bunnies! Review for another chapter!**


	3. Invade The Mind

George had hardly slept that night, when he woke up he was still lying on the floor in the dungeons. He pried himself from the dusty ground and limped upstairs to the Great Hall. It was 5 o'clock and nobody was up yet apart from 2 hufflepuffs and 1 Ravenclaw. He sat down at the Gryffindor table and set his head on the table. He felt at peace... For now. He felt a tap on his shoulder and as he was still slightly pained from last night's experience he ignored the person. The person tapped his shoulder again.

"Go away" George muttered. Tap. "I said go away!" He said again.

"George" Came a soft, recognisable voice. George spun around, surprised.

"Fred?" Fred smiled flatly. Fred sat opposite George on the bench. "Wh- what're you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep, you?"George shook his head.

"Look Fred about last night-" Fred held up a hand to silence him.

"Don't worry I understand. You're a prefect now and you don't want to pull pranks with me anymore" George gaped at him.

"No!" He said quickly. "I DO want to keep pulling pranks with you but I'm just... I suppose I'm just... Scared"

"Scared? Why?"

"I'm afraid of messing up and... Letting mum down and I was just in a moment of madness I was confused but it won't happen again I swear!"

"George breathe!" Said Fred quickly. George inhaled and exhaled and then.

"Thanks" Fred smiled.

"It's ok and don't worry I'll look after you, everything'll be fine" George smiled weakly and Fred gave George the lightest of friendly slaps on the shoulder. His smile vanished completely as George winced and pulled away as though in pain. "Are you alright?" George nodded. "George?" He needed a lie.

"I'm just a little sour, that's all" His twin asked why and George needed to think. "I err slept in an awkward way last night"

"I thought you couldn't sleep?" He questioned. George looked panicked. "Is there something wrong with your arm?" Fred reached out to touch him but George pulled away quickly.

"I'm fine Fred. Please don't take this the wrong way but, this doesn't involve you" The twins both jumped to their feet.

"Something or someone is hurting you and you say it has nothing to do with me?" He exclaimed disbelievingly.

"No! No-one is hurting me! I am fine!"

"So you mean to say you ratted me out to Snape all of your own accord?" Fred did not realise that he was shouting. George thought then shook his head quickly and tried to run. Fred reached out and grabbed his twins on the arm. "Speak to me George, please" George pulled away quickly and sprinted for the door.

There was only one way Fred would know what was happening. He needed to use Occlumency it was the only way.

Later in the sixth year's boy's dorm...

George slept thanks to a sleeping spell Fred had placed on him. Fred regretted what he was about to do but he needed to find out what was wrong with George. He took a breath then he said the spell and instantly he was pulled into his twins' memories. At first there was nothing to see then he landed in a memory.

_Fred found himself stood in the Dungeons, Snape sat at the desk. A door banged and Fred whirled around in time to see his twin enter the room. He looked slightly bored like he always did. Fred watched as George approached Snape and then came to a hault. _

"_Ah, Mr. Weasley" Said Snape smugly. George frowned until Snape glared longer. George sighed._

"_Good afternoon professor" He said lazily. Snape scowled at him._

"_I have brought you here Mr. Weasley to learn how to behave." George raised an eyebrow and suddenly horror struck his face as he saw Snape raise his wand to face him (George). _

"_Wh- what are you doing?" He asked shakily. _

"_Remember I am doing this purely for your own good. You shall be the perfect prefect after this believe me!" George gaped at the wand as he found himself paralyzed with fear. Fred looked shocked and worried as he waited for Snape to make a movement. "Crucio!" He bellowed and to Freds' horror George's face scrunched up as he fell like a rock to the ground._

"_GEORGE!" Fred bellowed even though he knew he couldn't hear him._

The memory rushed to an end, as he swam through other memories he saw different things. George being under the Imperius curse was one and then there was the torture curse also. He could not take it. His twin was being put under constant torment and he- Fred- was making George feel even worse. Suddenly he was pulled back and forcefully thrown out of George's memories.

He fell to the floor with a thud and looked up to see a red faced George tower over him. Easily recognisable anger, shame and embarrassment flew over him-George- like a wave. Fred stared into his face. George knew what Fred had done and he did not know how to react, so feeling ashamed of himself for allowing Fred to see him so weak and vulnerable, he sprinted out of the room and crashed through the doors. Fred needed to fix this, he just... He had too! 


	4. The Unbreakable Vow

George's mind was in free fall and he didn't know where to run or where to hide he just knew he had to keep away from Fred and Snape, knowing Fred it would not take long before Snape found out that George's twin knew what was going on. Currently he sprinted through the corridors when suddenly he ran into Snape and fell to the floor, he looked up and Snape was glaring at him evilly before he reached a strong hand down to George and roughly pulled him to his feet and down to the dungeons.

####

Fred's mind was frantic with anger and confusion, he was confused why his brother did not tell him of this violent abuse sooner and also furious with Snape for even laying a wand on George in the first place. He knew that George could not have gotten far; he was going to the dungeons to see if he made any effort to hide there instead. He sprinted as fast as he could to the dungeons his heart was set on finding George to straighten everything out.

####

He reached the dungeon and didn't think before he suddenly dashed straight into the classroom and shouted.

"George?" He stopped dead as he saw George sat down- looking absolutely paralyzed with fear- and he saw Snape half way across the room from George with his wand pointing directly at him. Suddenly something possessed Fred's mind and his eyes clouded over with fury. "I KNEW IT!" He screeched.

"Fred please, don't!" George begged his voice horse and fragile. Fred looked worriedly at George for a moment before Snape spoke.

"So, Weasley I see you failed to keep your mouth shut!" He snapped and Fred tried to make a dash for his brother when suddenly. _"Petrificus Totalus!" _Fred froze on the spot and George jumped to his feet and stared at Fred clearly in a state of shock.

"Let him go!" Snapped George. Snape- almost- smiled. "Please he's got nothing to do with this it was all me!" He just wanted his brother to be safe and if that meant taking whatever torture he knew was awaiting him he would do it. Snape smirked and released Fred. The now free Weasley grabbed George's arm quickly in an attempt to protect him when suddenly Snape raised his wand.

"I can't just let you go. You know too much and what would be the fun in erasing your mind?" Fred looked furious although, George, on the other hand looked petrified. "Fredrick you have two options. Take the unbreakable vow or... Your torture will take as harder turn on you as it has on your brother" George was scared, if Fred refused to take the vow then he – Fred- would suffer what George was going through, if not worse!

"I'm not going t-"

"He'll do the vow" Said George cutting off Fred. Fred turned to face George, a look of shock and horror all over his face.

"George what're you?"

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he hurt you like he has me" He said in a quiet voice. Before Fred objected George seized Fred's arm. After a moment's hesitation Fred nodded and grasped George's arm in the same way. George turned his arm so they were in the position that was required. Snape approached them.

"Do you Fredrick Weasley swear to not speak a word of this to anyone?" His voice was haunting and it made the boys feel physically sick. Fred looked at George, worry and fear seeping through every part of his body. George nodded.

"I will"

"Do you swear to keep this secret from all you know and love?"

"I will"

"And. If you fail at this task shall you except the death you know will await you?" Fred breathed in thickly and finished by saying.

"I will"

The bounding wrapped around the twins arms and now none of them could do anything all because Fred got nosey and invaded his brothers mind.

"Right, get out!" The twins left the room, each of them observing the marks on their arms and wrists. George was silent, not a word or sound past his lips, even his breathing was in-audible. Fred looked to George and put a hand on his shoulder, which- surprisingly- was shrugged off.

"George? Are you ok?" No sound came from his brothers lips. "Look I'm really sorry, this is my fault!" He said quickly, fearing that George blamed him. He kept throwing whatever decent apology he had at his twin until.

"Fred just shut up eh?" Fred fell silent. Even though George had only spoken in a small, quiet voice it felt like a scream in Freds' ears. He surveyed his silent, unmoving twin and found that he was making no effort to move or talk any time soon.

"George listen I-" He tried again but was cut off.

"JUST SHUT UP!" He screamed and Fred backed away a little, tears were threatening to fall freely down George's face, his face was red with emotions that Fred could only describe as anger. "Haven't you done enough?" The words had come out of his mouth so suddenly that he had barely noticed himself saying them. He walked past Fred and up the stairs of the Dungeons. Did George blame Fred for all that has happened? He really needed to talk to George now; he could not lose his brother over this he just couldn't. It would eat him alive.

###

Fred reached the Gryffindor common room and ran to Ron. "Please tell me you've seen George!" He said quickly. Ron nodded.

"Yeah he looked pretty upset. Strange really, I've never seen him like that before. What happened?" He asked looking up at Fred in mild confusion.

"Where was he?" Asked Fred quickly. Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"He was here with me and then I asked where you were and he suddenly got all angry and ran out of the portrait hole" He said pointing to the back of the fat lady. Fred looked at the door then back to Ron.

"And you didn't follow him?" He snapped.

"No, I mean I tried but once I got out of the portrait hole he was gone and I don't know where he went" Both sat in silence for a moment until Ron spoke. "Why did he seem so mad when I mentioned your name?" Fred sighed and walked towards the stairs that led to his dorm.

"Trust me Ron... I really can't tell you" He walked upstairs soundlessly. Thinking the day's event over and over in his head. He sat down on his bed and before he fell to sleep he looked to the picture on the bedside of him and Fred- at platform 93/4 on their first day- and whispered.

"I'm so sorry"

**A/N: Review For More!**


	5. Guilt?

Fred couldn't sleep and when he couldn't sleep he'd go downstairs and try and find peace. He did not know what drove him to it but he walked into the great hall. Seen as it was five o'clock in the morning the chances of any other student or teacher being there was very unlikely. There, however, was only one person in the hall and that person sat at the Gryffindor table. George. Fred walked up to him and he could have sworn he heard George groan as he approached him. He sat down beside him.

"George? Are you alright?" George snapped his tired, red eyes at him.

"Seriously Fred what makes you think I'd be alright?" He snapped. Fred was taken aback by his brothers' sudden outburst. Silence fell and George turned so he faced the wall opposite them. "How could you?" It came out barely as a whisper but those three words dug into Fred as he contemplated them. It sounded as though George felt he- Fred- had betrayed him. Fred was silent then he spoke.

"I was afraid you'd get hurt by... You know, so-"

"Yes but you shouldn't have known anyway!" George shot back at him and looked his brother square in the eye. "You invaded my mind! How could you do such a thing?"

"I was worried about you and you wouldn't tell me what was wrong! I wanted to help!"

"So you thought it would help if you just barged into the dungeons and started screaming at Snape?" George screamed. Fred fell silent. "I didn't tell you because he threatened to hurt you too, he threatened to hurt both of us and I don't mean a slap around the head I mean serious damage!" It all seemed to pour out of his mouth without a second thought!

"I just didn't want to see you get hurt" Fred said quietly. "I wanted to help you"

"And how did that work out" George said quietly, glaring at his brother. "Because now there is nothing we can do. Because of this" He pulled up his sleeve to show the cut binding of the unbreakable vow in his skin. "We can do nothing. So thanks a lot Fred and next time I tell you to keep your nose out. Please just do it" George finished with a sigh and left the room but before he could exit the doors Snape walked in.

"Ah, good morning Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley I trust you slept well?" He said in monotone. Fred hung his head. "Fredrick I would like to see you in my office please and George I shall expect you at 10 o'clock in my office for detention."

"No!" Snapped Fred as he jumped out of his seat. Snape raised a mock eyebrow at him.

"Leave it Fred" Said George looking down at the ground.

"But-"

"Fred!" George said sternly. "Leave it" George pushed his way past Snape and watched as Fred walked up to join them.

"My office if you please" Said Snape simply, looking down at Fred. "You on the other hand" He turned to George. "May go back to your dorm" George nodded and before he left he whispered to Fred.

"Good luck buddy" Moments ago George might have blamed Fred but he still did not want his brother to get hurt. Fred smiled feebly and watched his brother leave. After a few seconds Snape ushered him towards the dungeons.

####

"Now Mister Weasley, inform me on how you knew about your brothers... Let's say... Issue?" Said Snape lazily as he dropped into his chair.

"I-I- I read his mind" He said and let his head drop to stare at the ground. Snape sniggered.

"Very good Mister Weasley. I'd almost think you'd even stayed awake during class" Fred just wished that whatever Snape was going to do would just be done already.

"Please. Don't hurt George anymore; it's not his fault I know. I put him to sleep and if you are going to hurt one of us just... Just hurt me but leave him out of it" Fred pleaded desperately.

"Most noble of you Mister Weasley. But as you understand I do not appreciate being told what to do by children" He said yet again in monotone.

"Then. What are you going to do?"

"I am going to allow you the honour of sharing the punishment with your brother" Fred's eyes held a sense of loathing so deep that it nearly clouded his sight. "But of cause not now. You may accompany your brother to detention tonight. Ten pm sharp!" Fred nodded to show his understanding. "Now get out" Snape grabbed his robes and shoved him outside. Fred walked to the great hall again and saw that George had gone back there to wait for him; he shot up off the bench when he saw Fred.

"Are you ok?" Fred nodded mutely. "What did he want?" Fred walked up to George and pulled him back onto the seat.

"He told me to come to detention tonight with you. He said that I'd have the 'honour' of being treated the same as you" He said putting air quotes around the word 'honour'. George sighed.

"How did this happen?" He said angrily. Fred shook his head.

"Look I'm really sorry this is my fault!"

"It's ok Fred"

"No! No it's not ok, you were right about what you said to me earlier." Fred said apologetically.

"Well c'mon let's go get some early breakfast from the house elves in the kitchens. We'll need all our strength for tonight"


End file.
